Forever and For Always
by xdrowningxsoulx
Summary: PG-13 - NC-17: Life for Courtney Matthews is good. Then she gets back together with Jason Morgan, and her life changes drastically for the worse. When the pressure becomes to much to handle, what will she do? (Journey) Chapter 3 uploaded!
1. The Letter

__

A/N: Hey guys, this is my first fanfic. It's journey, if you haven't noticed. Feedback is really really appreciated. Let me know what you think. 

Forever and For Always: The Letter

'To tell him or not to tell him?' Courtney thought as her head pounded. She didn't want to ruin a great friendship with Jason. He was like a brother to her. She was always known for speaking her mind, no matter who she was talking to. But this time it was different. This time it had to do with someone she had known almost her entire life. Their mothers were cousins, almost like sisters. 

'So what if we're second cousins? But....he might think its too weird.' She sighed as she fell into an uneasy sleep.

***The Next Day***

Courtney searched the halls of Port Charles High School for Jason. He was standing at his locker talking to Carly and Sonny.

"Jason!" she yelled. She ran towards him, breathless.

"Hey Sonny, hey Carly." She turned towards Jason and handed him a note. "Read this _later_, not now," she whispered in his ear. He was always so impatient unless told otherwise. Then she walked into room 104, French class, the first class of the day. Jason kept trying to read the note, but Courtney was on close watch. Jason sat behind her, and she would turn around every two minutes.

The teacher also kept close watch. "Is there a problem, Courtney?" she asked.

'Yeah, your class is really boring,' she thought. "No, Miss Perkins," she said.

***Lunch***

Sonny, Jason, Carly, and Courtney were sitting outside while they ate, since it was a warm, sunny day, and days like those are rare in New York.

"I feel like we're being watched or something," said Courtney. Then she started laughing at the sight of tuna sandwich all over Sonny's face. He was always such a pig.

"What?" asked Sonny with a confused look on his face. 

"You got a little something on your face," she said between laughs. He touched his face and walked into the bathroom, embarrassed, and washed it off. Just then Liz walked up to their table and kissed Jason. The others just stared at them, wondering why they were still together. 

"What do you want, Liz?" asked Carly with a glare in her eye.

"This doesn't concern you or any of your other freakish friends," she replied. She hated those three just as much as they hated her. They all knew that Liz was cheating on Jason, and they knew who it was with: Ric. Everyone hated him, too, even Jason. "Call me later." She kissed him again and left.

"Do you really love her? I mean, she's so.....mean," said Sonny. Carly and Courtney agreed. 

"I don't know. It seems like she loves me so much. Do you really think she's cheating on me?" he asked.

"Think?" Carly laughed. "We _know_. We see them together all the time. Well, when your not around, of course." Courtney rolled her eyes. Carly can be so dim headed sometimes. 

"I even caught them kissing outside the guys' bathroom once," said Sonny.

"Alright, I'll do it. I'll break up with her." Jason said. Courtney smiled as she saw the note in his hand. He put it back in his pocket as he walked over to Liz. The other three couldn't hear what they were saying, but they knew it hadn't gone well since Liz slapped Jason. He came back rubbing his face.

"She didn't take it too well," he said. Courtney laughed. She glared at Carly.

"Sonny and I will be right back," Carly said, grabbing Sonny. Then Jason took out the note. Courtney didn't dare look at him. She was too scared of his reaction. 

"What's this all about?" asked Jason.

"Just read it," said Courtney.

The note read:

__

I wasn't sure if I wanted to write this or not. I stayed up all last night thinking about it. I figured, you know, since it was the last day of school and all, it was now or never. I found these lyrics from this great song that I wanted to give you.

In your arms I can still feel the way you  
want me when you hold me  
I can still hear the words you whispered  
when you told me  
I can stay right here forever in your arms  
  
And there ain't no way  
I'm lettin' you go now  
And there ain't no way  
and there ain't no how  
I'll never see that day....  
  
'Cause I'm keeping you  
forever and for always  
We will be together all of our days  
Wanna wake up every  
morning to your sweet face--always  
  
Mmmm, baby  
In your heart--I can still hear  
a beat for every time you kiss me  
And when we're apart,  
I know how much you miss me  
I can feel your love for me in your heart  
  
And there ain't no way  
I'm lettin' you go now  
And there ain't now way  
and there ain't no how  
I'll never see that day....  
  
'Cause I'm keeping you  
forever and for always  
We will be together all of our days  
Wanna wake up every  
morning to your sweet face--always  
  
I wanna wake up every morning  
  
In your eyes-- I can still see  
the look of the one who really loves me  
The one who wouldn't put anything  
else in the world above me  
I can still see love for me in your eyes  
  
And there ain't no way--  
I'm lettin' you go now  
And there ain't no way--  
and there ain't no how  
I'll never see that day....  
  
'Cause I'm keeping you  
forever and for always  
We will be together all of our days  
Wanna wake up every  
morning to your sweet face--always  
  
'Cause I'm keeping you  
forever and for always  
We will be together all of our days  
Wanna wake up every  
morning to your sweet face--always  
  
I'm keeping you forever and for always  
In your arms

Haven't figured it out yet? I'm falling in love with you. This is really hard for me to say, us being second cousins and all. Hope I didn't ruin our friendship.

Love, 

Courtney


	2. Revenge

Forever and For Always: Revenge

Jason looked up at Courtney, and she opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She started to say, "I'm sorry" when Jason leaned in and kissed her. She pulled away, but just to let it sink in.

'He really loves me,' she thought.

'She really loves me,' he thought. Then she kissed him, the kiss quickly turning into passion. 

"You know, I-I've been in love with you since before I dated Liz. I was just afraid.....you wouldn't love me back," said Jason.

"You don't have to be afraid anymore." Courtney said. As they were kissing, the bell rang. She quickly wrote her phone number and email on the back of his hand. Then they headed to class.

***3:30 PM***

Courtney walked through the doors of her home where Nick, her father, was sitting on the couch and reading the newspaper. She sighed.

"What now?" asked her father, figuring it was just another A on a test.

"I'm in love, that's what," Courtney said in a cheery voice.

"Oh, really? With who?"

"The most beautiful man with most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen, that's who."

"And his name would be....?"

"Mr. Jason Morgan." She smiled at the sound of his name.

"NO!!!! JANINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" At that moment Janine came running in.

"What is it?" asked Janine, surprised.

"Courtney, tell your mother what you told me."

"I-I'm in love," said Courtney, nervous and frightened.

"That's great, honey. With who?" asked Janine.

"J-Jason. Jason......Morgan."

"Oh, my God. No. No. No, you can't do this. Not to our family....."

"W-what's wrong with him? He loves me and I love him and there's nothing you can do to change that!"

"Ok. One - he's your second cousin! You don't marry relatives! And two - he's works for Sonny as a gang member!" Courtney laughed at this.

"Ok. One - you married a relative. And we're not getting married. But if our love stays strong then we will be but not for awhile. Two - he's 17! I really don't think he's a gang member and works for Sonny."

"So maybe he's not in a gang. And maybe I married my cousin but that's different. Your father and I were - and still are - in love."

"Like I said....we _are _in love."

"You may be in love now but he _will break your heart_! I know that family. I was in love with his father once."

"No. He loves me too much. And if I have to, I'll stay with his family until you can accept our relationship!"

Then her father stepped in. "Janine, please leave so I can talk to my daughter."

"But I--"

"Go."

"Fine. I'll go on a walk." Then they were alone.

Nick became red with fury. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?!" he said. Then a sinister smile came across his face. She knew what was coming. She ran up the stairs with her father close behind. She reached her bedroom and locked the door. She was safe. Or so she thought. Then she heard banging on her door. It was him. She didn't answer the door. She just lied there on her bed and cried as hard as she could. Then the door flew open. He found the key! 

"No, Daddy, please don't! Why are you doing this?" she asked, her voice shaking.

"I'm getting revenge for how you hurt this family." He said. Another smile crossed his face. 

*************************************************************************

Her body limp and weak, Courtney struggled to knock on the door of Jason's apartment. He opened the door to a crying and bruised Courtney. 

"Jason..." She fainted into his arms. 


	3. Will You Marry Me?

Forever and For Always: Will You Marry Me?

Jason picked her up gently, trying not to hurt her, and layed her on the couch. He grabbed his keys and picked her up off the couch. Tears were running down his cheeks as he placed her in the car and drove as fast as he could to the hospital.

***The Hospital***

"W-where am I?" said Courtney. Jason woke up and rushed to her bedside. "J-Jason?" 

"I'm here," said Jason. He placed a kiss on her forehead, the way he always did. She sat up and looked around, wondering where she was.

"What happened, Jason?"

"You showed up at my door, and you were crying. I saw all these bruises on your body. You said my name and then you fainted. So I brought you here. But....what happened......why did you show up like that?" The question startled her. She wondered if she should tell him. She trusted him more than anything in the world, as much she loved him. But it was scary.......

"My father.....he hurt me."

"How...why did he hurt you?"

"I told him I was in love with you and he got so angry. Then one of those smiles crossed his face. I ran to my room...locked the door...." She started to cry as she remembered. "He unlocked the door and came at me. He started shaking me.....he threw me across the room....he threw me across the room, Jason." She cried even harder. He climbed in the bed with her, and she layed her head on his chest and closed her eyes. "I fell to the floor. He pinned me down and slapped me across the face three times. He said the first slap was for me loving you, the second was for me betraying the family, and the third was because he didn't love me. He doesn't love me, Jason! He doesn't love me..." 

  
She started to shake as the horror came back. But she knew she had to go on. "He tried to strangle me.....threatened....to kill me. He said I had to break up with you if I wanted to live. I told him no and he wrapped his hands around my neck. I fought as hard as I could. Eventually, I broke away and I pushed him. I ran out of my room and out of that house as fast as I could and made out of there. And as far as I'm concerned I'm never going back. I can't go back there. They're too....too....THEY DON'T LOVE ME, JASON!" By this time she was shaking so violently, and sobbing so hard, she couldn't see. Jason kissed her and tried to calm her down. He rubbed her back and constantly reminded her how much he loved her until she fell asleep.

***Jason's Apartment***

Jason kept reminding himself how much he loved Courtney and decided it was now or never. He picked up the phone, his hands shaking, and dialed the Matthews' telephone number. He took a deep breath as the other line answered.

"Hello?" It was Nick, the man he feared most.

"Mr. Matthews?" asked Jason, his voice shaking.

"Speaking."

"This is..." He took a breath. "this is Jason Morgan. Courtney's.....boyfriend." 

Click. Jason took another deep breath. He tried again. 

"Hello?" Again, it was Nick.

"Mr. Matthews, I really need –"

Click. He decided to try to talk to him in person. He arrived at the door, nervous and worried. He knocked on the door and it opened almost immediately. Standing in front of Jason was Nick.

"What are _you _doing here?"

"Can I come in..... please?"

"Seeing that your never gonna give up on me, I guess so."

"Courtney told me everything."

"Everything?"

"About what happened....earlier."

"WHAT HAPPENS IN MY HOUSE STAYS IN MY HOUSE!!" Jason wanted to leave badly, but he knew if he left now, there was no going back.

" She loves me, Mr. Matthews. And I love her.....very much."

"Look, _Morgan_, I don't need your shit! Stay _away _from my daughter or _you will pay_! I think I've made my point and I'd like you to leave....._now_."

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"No. I love your daughter and I need you to know that I wouldn't hurt her for anything." This made Nick laugh. He slapped Jason across the face so hard that he fell to the floor. Jason was very scared, and he just wanted to be safe in Courtney's arms, being the fact that Nick was practically the most feared man in the Morgan and Matthews family.

"Your entire stupid Quartermaine is known for trouble. How can I know that you won't hurt her?"

"I _love_ her, Mr. Matthews." 

"Like I said, I don't need your shit. Now leave my house and my daughter or like I said, _you will pay_."Realizing there was no way to get through to him, Jason left. He felt like such a bitch for giving up. The Quartermaine family always taught their children to never give up, no matter what they were doing. 

***The Hospital***

"Jason!" Courtney shouted. "Where did you go?"

"I just had to pay someone a visit," said Jason.

"Well, who was it? As long as it wasn't Nick or Janine then I'll be ok." She smiled. Jason knew he would never lie to Courtney, no matter what. He bit his lip as she said this.

"Actually...."

"Oh my God, Jason. You didn't!"

"I did."

"What did you say to him? Did he hurt you?" She then noticed the large bruise that was getting even bigger on his face. "Jason! What did he do?" 

"Well, at first I tried to call him but he hung up on me both times. So I went over to your house and-"

"Jason, it's not my house. I'm never going back, remember? And he's not my father."

"Okay, okay. I went over to _their _house to talk to Nick, who is definitely _not_ your father."

She laughed. "Thank you."

"Well, anyway, I tried to talk to him. But he wouldn't listen. I told him how much I love you and that I'd never hurt you. Then he called my love for you 'shit' and slapped me so hard I fell on the ground. Then he told me to get out of his house and to stay away from you. But that'll never happen. I'll never leave you. I feel like such a.....such a......I feel so bad for giving up that I can't even describe it."

"It's okay, Jason. Just don't go near them or he'll hurt you."

"Courtney. We have to stay together forever, right?"

"We will. We will. I promise."

"Good." He had been thinking about this for awhile. But was it really the right time? He loved her more than anything, but they'd only been together for a few weeks. That didn't matter. Nothing mattered anymore. Except Courtney, of course. He thought of all the good times they had together. Especially last summer when they had gone to the beach.

__

***Flashback***

Courtney and Jason were lying in the sand as they watched the sunset.

'This is perfect,' Courtney thought as she stared into the sunset. She had loved Jason since the fifth grade, but she never dared tell him because of what he may think. She wanted to tell him everything. Everything she knew, felt, and hoped. But she just couldn't. She looked into his eyes and he was smiling. She took the plunge and kissed him. He gave her a surprised look, but kissed her back.

***End Flashback***

That relationship didn't work out, but that didn't matter because they were together now. He decided that he had loved her too much and decided the time was right.

"Courtney," he said.

"Yeah, Jason?" asked Courtney.

"Courtney." He took Courtney's hand and took a beep breath. "Courtney...........will you marry me?" 


	4. Secrets

Forever and For Always: Secrets

Courtney sat up as straight as she could. "What?!" she screamed.

"Courtney.....I love you. And I know we've only been going out for a month since our last breakup, but....I really think we should be together."

"I can't marry you."

"What?"

"I can't marry you. I'm sorry."

"Well, why not? I mean, I love you and you love me and--"

"Jason." She took his hands in hers. "Nick and Janine would definitely _not _approve. Nick threatened to kill me if we didn't break up. Imagine what he's gonna do if we get _married_. And Janine......well, Janine's just crazy. I don't think we'll have to worry about her. But still--"

"Shhhhh...." Jason kissed her as passionately as he could. "Look, Courtney, do you love me?"

"More than anything."

"Then marry me." 

She thought of what to say. "I'll think about it."

"You'll think about it?" He laughed. "Well, I guess it's better than a flat-out no."

At that moment the doctor came in."Courtney? We've analyzed the x-rays, and have the test results."

"And.....?"

"You have no serious injuries, and can go home in a few hours. You just need to take this medication once a day, to keep you from fainting at all." What Jason didn't know, and would never know as long as Courtney had anything to do with it, is that she had taken a fertility test, since Nick had beaten her up in pretty much every place she could think of. She raised her eyebrows, and the doctor nodded yes. She sighed and smiled. "I'll give you two some privacy."

As if on cue, Janine came rushing through the door.

"Courtney! I heard what happened! Did--" She crossed her arms and scoffed as she saw Jason. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Taking care of Courtney, that's what," said Jason, disgusted at the sight of Janine.

"You stay away from my daughter!"

"Janine! Please....." Janine was surprised at Courtney. "Jason, could you please give Janine and I some privacy?" He agreed and left.

"Why did you call me Janine?"

"As long as you won't accept Jason, I won't accept you. You're not my mother." Then she got angry. "You know, why do you hate Jason so much? Is it because he was a Quartermaine before he changed his name? Or is it because he's my cousin? Huh?"

"Yes and no. The Quartermaine's are bad people, Courtney."

"Not all of them. Jason _loves _me. And he dropped the Quartermaine name."

"He still has it in his blood, honey."

"Well, I don't care if he's a Quartermaine or not, and I don't care if he's my cousin. I still love him."

"He's not your cousin."

"Okay, second cousin, whatever."

"He's not your second cousin, either. He's not even related to you."

"What?"

"His mother and I lied to you guys because we knew this would happen. We didn't want you to fall in love and we hope you don't marry."

"How could you do that?"

"I'm sorry. I--"

"Get out."

"What?"

"Get out!"

At that moment, Jason came in.

"How'd it go?" he asked.

"She still doesn't accept you or our love, and we're not second cousins."

"What?"

"We're not even related. Our mothers lied to us because they knew we'd fall in love, but they thought that telling us we were related would prevent it."

"That's weird." He remembered that she hadn't made a decision yet. "Let's try this again, then. Courtney Matthews, will you marry me?"

"Yes, Jason Morgan, I _will_ marry you." He placed the sapphire ring on her finger. She smiled and kissed him.


	5. One Thing Leads to Another

Forever and For Always: One Thing Leads to Another

***The Next Day***

Courtney picked up the phone and called Carly, wanting to tell her the good news.

"Carly, you have to get over here, _now!_"

"Why? What's wrong?" asked Carly, surprised.

"Nothing's wrong, Carly. Just...get over here!"

"Ok, I'll be right there."

Minutes later, Carly knocked on the door.

"What's so important that I just _had_ to get over here?"

"Notice anything different about me?"

"Uh......your hair?"

Courtney sighed. "No. Look at my hand."

"Oh....my.....God! Jason gave you a promise ring!"

"No......Jason, get in here!" Courtney had been living with Jason since the engagement. "Carly's trying to guess what kind of ring this is. Guess again, Carly."

"A......friendship ring?"

"No!" She turned to Jason. "Should we tell her?"

"Tell her......what?"

Courtney rolled her eyes. "Jason."

"Oh, that. Shouldn't Sonny be here?"

"We can tell him later."

"Tell him what?" Carly was getting impatient.

"Jason and I are engaged!"

"Ohmigod, ohmigod, ohmigod!"

"Calm down, Carly."

"Sorry.......Can we tell Sonny now?"

"Yeah, go call him," said Jason.

Carly came back seconds later.

"He'll be here soon." Then there was a knock on the door. "And......there he is now."

"What now? I was in the shower when Carly called...."

Carly laughed. "Sorry."

"Jason and I have something to say," Courtney said. "Go ahead, Jason, tell him."

"Okay.....Courtney and I are--"

"Oh, my God, you're engaged. Congratulations, Courtney. Congratulations, man," Sonny interrupted.

"How did you know?"

"Please.... my two best friends have big news. What else could it be?"

"You've always been like that, Sonny," said Carly.

"What can I say? It's a gift. And....there's something I've been wantin' to ask you, Carly."

"Sure.....what is it?" Sonny got down on one knee.

"Carly....will you marry me?"

"Oh, Sonny. Of course I will." Sonny smiled as he placed the ring on her finger, and he kissed her.

"Break it up, break it up!" Jason said, laughing.

"Let's make it a double wedding!" said Carly.

******************************************************

"What are we gonna do about Nick and Janine?" asked Jason.

"How about.....we don't tell them?" said Courtney.

"Don't you want Nick to give you away?"

"Not at the moment, no."

"Ok, It's your decision. Not mine."

"Thank you. I love you, Jason."

"I love you, too, Courtney."

"Then make love to me."

"What?"

"You heard me." She took off Jason's shirt.

"I can't make love to you, Courtney. We _just _got engaged."

"Jason. Please." She kissed him passionately.

"Hold on." He took off Courtney's shirt. She pushed him onto the bed and kissed him again.

"Jason."

"Yeah?" She took off his pants.

"I want a baby."

***Two Weeks Later***

Courtney and Jason were walking in the park, hand in hand. Courtney started to cry.

"Jason?"

"Yeah?"

"There's something......I have to tell you." 


End file.
